Two Minions And A Little Pup
by Pricat
Summary: After finding and taking a baby into their home, Chomper and Pricat become parents to Karu, meaning fun, adventures and an unique family
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was an idea I came up as I like the idea of minions raising a human kid but it would be funny because the kid would think it is a minion as it grows up **

**Pricat while walking home during a wet, rainy day comes across a baby in a cardboard box and decides to raise it with Chomper's help but this is going to be intresting.**

* * *

It was a miserable, wet day in Pasadena as Pricat was walking home to where she and Chomper lived now but something made her stop in her tracks, the sound of a baby crying which made the gentle hearted purple minion's heart melt seeing it come from a cardboard box which made her think of when she and Chomper were babies and their mother had given them up.

She saw the baby look at her with wide, curious eyes making the female purple minion feel for it taking it with her.

She knew that Chomper might underdtand once she explained but was cuddling it going home but Chomper's eye widened seeing the baby.

"Chomper I had no choice, it was in a cardboard box." she told him.

He understood but was cuddling it hoping that Nefario would help them.

They would get him to examine it and help them but she wouldn't give it up to some orphanage but was seeing the baby asleep in Pricat's arms.

* * *

"It's a girl, but it's sweet that you and Chomper want to raise it like your own, since you have been parents before." Nefario told Pricat as she and Chomper had brought it over after dinner.

"Aww, she's gonna be one special kid." Chomper told them.

Nefario could tell that they would be good parents as they were leaving the house.

That evening, Pricat was putting their new addition into her crib tucking her in and kissed her goodnight leaving her to sleep.

Chomper understood but was drinking soda in case the baby woke up during the night making Pricat understand but was hoping that the kid would be okay.

Chomper was nodding but later, they heard the baby cry as Pricat was going to feed her but the baby was calming down.

"Good girl, as you need your sleep.

Daddy and I care about you, a lot." Pricat told her.

Chomper was in awe seeing her so Mom like but then again, they had been parents before so motherhood came easy to her.


	2. Bonding With Karu

**A/N**

**Here's more and more cuteness.**

**Chomper is getting used to Karu while Pricat is bonding with her which is very sweet.**

* * *

That next morning, Pricat was reading books to her and Chomper's daughter Karu but Chomper coukdn't help but smile hearing his wife reading aloud and Karu loving the stories but he was going to hang out with Dave and Kevin making Pricat understand seeing him go.

"Daddy just went to hang with his friends, sweetie.

He'll be back soon, I promise." Pricat told her.

Karu was calming down which helped Pricat out because she hated seeing loved ones sad but playing with Karu, making her laugh which made the female purple minion feel good too.

But Karu was getting sleepy, as Pricat saw her older twin sister, Pandora there since Chomper had told her about Karu.

"Hey, you're doing a great job from what I've seen." the guardian minion told her.

She nodded as she was seeing Karu go to sleep.

Pricat smiled as she knew it had been a good idea to take Karu in but was fixing lunch but was humming to herself as Chomper came home after a while surprised that Pandora was here making Pricat understand.

"Dave and Kevin were surprised, about Karu.

But they find it awesome, we're raising a human kid." Chomper told her.

Pricat sighed as she was drinking coffee but it was helping her stay awake because being a mother again tired her.

* * *

Chomper was playing with Karu whi,e Pricat was taking an nap but loving it because he was bonding with her but having fun which was cute and they were playing around but we're goofing around plus he was feeding her mashed bananas which she was loving, making him chuckle knowing she was being cute.

"You're already being like a minion, and you don't even know it." Chomper told her.

He knew she didn't understand yet what he was saying but Chomper smiled at this.

He knew being a father would be hard but rewarding seeing Karu cuddle with him on the couch going to sleep.


	3. First Steps

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys like.**

**Chomper and Pricat are anxious to see Karu take her first steps **

* * *

"I know you can walk, Karu!" Pricat told the infant as it was a few weeks after she had found the baby but she and Chomper were loving being parents so knew that she should learn to walk.

"Whoa Pri, don't rush her.

She'll take her first steps, when she wants to." Chomper told her.

She nodded as they were having lunch but Chomper was feeding Karu but also giving her mashed bananas as she sighed because she wanted to see Karu take her first steps since they recorded everything they did with Karu but we're recording right now.

* * *

He saw Karu excited as she was playing and making noises which made Pricat smile recording it.

Chomper giggled at his wife but was having fun with the baby, as she had her first check up a few days ago which meant she had gotten shots so Pricat had comforted her, singing to her which had happened but Chomper knew some peopke thought them unfit to be parents, but they ignored these claims.

All they cared about was Karu, but we're playing with her.

They were understanding but we're sighing as Karu was standing up!

"Pri, she's walking, she's walking!" Chomper said hugging Pricat excited as Karu was cuddling them making Pricat giggle because it was cute recording everything so when she was older, Karu could watch it.

Plus they had to keep a close eye on her now she could walk but we're making sure that she wouldn't get hurt.

Pricat agreed but was seeing Karu running around which was cute, but recording it as it was cute because she was adorable.


	4. A Day At The Beach

**A/N**

**Here's more and felt like updating, plus thanks to those who reviewed.**

**It's Tne beginning of Summer and Chomper, Karu and Pricat are at Tne beach but having fun.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was the beginning of Summer meaning Chomper, Karu and Pricat coukd have fun together but we're getting ready to go to the beach since it being a hot summer day, Tne beach was Tne perfect place to go plus Karu loved water even swimming in Tne bath tub and splashing which Pricat found adorable along with Chomper seeing that Dave, Kevin and their brothers would be there too.

"Mama, Dada, water!" Karu said making both purple minions chuckle because the toddler was in summery clothes with jelly sandals and they were at the beach making her happy.

"Yes sweetie we know that you love water, but Mommy and I have to get things sorted out." Chomper told her seeing her run around making Gru chuckle because she sometimes hung out at his house when Chomper and Pricat were busy so they were happily playing with her, making Pricat happy because she and Chomper could set up their picnic spot plus had to,put sunblock on Karu.

"Come on sweetie, we need to put sunblock on you so you didn't get burnt because Daddy and I don't want you burnt." Pricat said making a game out of it as Chomper chuckled at his wife.

"Good girl sweetie, now we can go play okay?" she told her seeing her run off but they were having fun.

They were playing in Tne ocean, building sand castles among other things but Pricat was recording because it was sweet.

"She's gonna love watching all this when she's older, since she doesn't understand right now." Gru said making both purple minions underdtand plus had tied her hair up into a braid noticing it was jet black.

"She's very cute but you two are very sweet parents, encouraging her and helping her grow." Lucy told tnem.

Chomper nodded seeing Karu playing hugging him making him chuckle because he and Pricat loved being parents.

* * *

Lucy chuckled seeing Karu playing with the other minions but Chomper was joining in making Karu laugh but it was cute since she was growing up sweet but they were loving her even if she wasn't like them but it was okay since Gru had said that when she started pre-school, other kids might make fun of her.

"We know but we'll make our little pup strong, to handle mean kids like that." Chomper heard Pricat say making him smirk because he and Pricat were teaching her minion words as well as English words which Gru found sweet seeing Karu excited seeing ice cream.

"Gelato, Dada!" she said making him chuckle as they were going to get some before Kevin and the otners saw knowing how they were around ice cream and pizza, bananas too so he and Karu were eating making Gru chuckle along with the girls seeingbthe minions getting hyper since it was almost time for Karu's nap but Pricat was cuddling Karu to calm her, seeing her go to sleep kissing her head.

Chomper smiled because it was cute but sleepy too because Karu had kept him up all night but Pricat understood seeing him zone off.


	5. A Bit Tired

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope peopke are enjoying, plus I love the beginning of this chapter because it's like Inside Out which I am so looking forward to but it's cute and should maybe do some emotion stuff in my minion stuff because it would be intresting. you know?**

**In this chapter, a lot of picky eating is going on like Karu not wanting broocoli and Chomper eating brownies for afternoon snacks despite being a little chubby but it's a cute chubby.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was now early evening and the little family were having dinner and Chomper had put Karu in her high chair but Karu was being picky with her foods especially broocoli making both Chomper and Pricat sigh.

In Karu's mind her emotions were curious seeingbthe spoon but Disgust wasn't happy because she kept Karu from being poisoned physically and socially but Karu spat out the broocoli as it was in Chomper's Purp,e furred hair.

"C'mon sweetie, a little broocoli won't kill you!" Chomper told her.

"No!" Karu said getting upset as in her mind, Anger was in control and he had blown his top.

"Hey it's okay, p,ease don't be upset sweetie." Chomper said accidentally tripping making Karu giggle.

"Chomper, quit being a silly goose as it's dinner time, not act like it"/ a circus time!" she said but Chomper sighed.

"But she's not upset anymore Pri, that's why I was being a big goofball to make her laugh." Chomper said.

Pricat was feeding Karu making Chomper sigh going to sit down but Pricat was feeling sad because she knew Chomper had just wanted Karu to not cry so would talk to him later seeing him on the couch asleep since being a parent was tiring but good kissing his purple furred head.

She noticed Hevwas a little chubby but it was cute but she loved poking it and hearing him giggle because he didn't mind besides purple minions were bottomless pits.

"Dada play!" Karu said making Pricat worry.

"Karu sweetie, Daddy is taking an nap but you guys can play later." she said to her but was giving her a bath.

Karu loved bath time especially the bubbles and splashing making Pricat giggle because it was cute knowing it was adorable.

"Come on little pup let's dry you off and get you into pyjamas and we can have cuddles." Pricat told her.

She was putting her in light purple pyjamas but Karu was hugging her which was cute but was going downstairs seeing Chomper awake making Karu happy hugging him making her happy since she coukd lift him up but liked hugging him and Pricat.

* * *

Gru chuckled after Chomper told him about Ladt night when Karu had been picky about eating like broocoli guessing the infant didn't like broocoli but Pricat used dessert to get her to eat making Gru understand but worrying seeing the male purple minion eating a lot of Lucy's home made Oreo brownies giggling but his belly looked a little chubby.

"Hey are you okay there, you're looking a little different..." Gru said seeing him eat more despite the fact Pricat worried when her husband snacked when he came here plus the doctor had tried putting him on a diet but purple minions were bottomless pits so why was Pricat so concerned about them being like that?

Tne male Purpke minion was getting sleepy rubbing his eyes curling up on the couch taking an nap snoring but was making him understand but left him be.

Pricat noticed that Chomper had been like this recently realising Karu kept him up at night wanting to play.

"Geez Karu is making him sleepy, no wonder he needed a snack." Gru told her.

"We're working on getting Karu to sleep but she'll learn in time." Pricat said.


	6. The First Christmas

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope peopke enjoy because I think this is very cute and Chomper and Pricat are very sweet parents.**

**It's December meaning Christmas is on it's way plus it's Karu's first Christmas making Chomper and Pricat excited and emotional.**

* * *

It was now December meaning Christmas was on the way plus it was Karu's first Christmas which made both Chompervand Pricat exvited and emotional because this happened with parents which Gru understood but knew that Karu was very cute and Chomper and Pricat were very lucky to have found her.

"Yep Pri and I found the perfect tree and excited because Christmas is very magical but Karu is loving it too, so it's cute." Chomper told him making Gru understand seeing him devour Christmas cookies but had a cute chubby belly which Pricat loved cuddling and poking knowing it was cute.

Gru saw him giggle getting hyper off the sugar but hoped he was okay but he had been imagining the future and knew one day, Karu would realise she was adopted but he and Pricat were not revealing that until she was way older and could handle it making Lucy underdtand because she knew both purple minions loved being parents knowing Pricat was pregnant.

"What's so funny, Lucy Goosey?" Chomper asked rubbing his arm because he had his flu shot which had not been fun plus Pricat had to cuddle him while the needle had went in but Pricat had to get hers, Karu too.

"You're being a goofball, that's all." Lucy told him making him smirk because it was true but he was drinking eggnog because he was thirsty but was seeing Kevin and the others singing carols making him curious because he

* * *

It was now Christmas Eve but Chomper and Pricat were verybexcited ordering pizza for dinner because they didn't feel like cooking so it was okay but Karu was playing but some of the more plush Christmas decorations caught her eye hugging the plush snowman and playing with it making Chomper chuckle recording it with his camera phone because it was cute.

Pricat giggled at her little human pup but she had a surprise for the both of them as Chomper noticed a bump meaning she had a pup in Tne oven plus she had been throwing up every morning along with food cravings.

"Aww she's too cute, as always plus she will grow up special but Christmas iHe s going to be very special." Pricat to,d him kissing him.

He understood hoping that Karu was okay because she was playing with Chomper because she was being cute but unaware of what tomorrow was making Pricat smile but she would understand when she was older.


	7. Babysitting Antics

**A/N**

**Here's more but felt like updating after somebody favourited it which makes me happy but surprised.**

**In this chapter, Karu is a toddler and almost two so Chomper and Pricat decide to move her from her crib into a toddler bed which is going to be intresting for them plus while at the Gru house, Karu discovers the lab by accident and makes friends with infant minion pups, especially Dave and Kevin's adopted daughter Lei.**

* * *

Chomper was dropping Karu off at the Gru house because he and Pricat were going shopping and with a toddler that would be hard plus they were buying her a toddler bed since she was getting too big for her crib which Lucy agreed with a,omg with their birth mother Eldora, so he andPricat hoped that Karu wouldn't make this hard for them.

Right now the toddler was in overalls and a lilac shirt plus her hair was up in pigtails which Pricat had done gently but it made Karu look cute which Gru agreed with seeing her hug his leg chuckling.

"Okay Pri and I should be gone for a while, plus Karu had breakfast a while ago so she can have a snack soon but you know how to handle her right?" the male purple minion told him.

"Yes I can take care of a toddler, I am a father too but go enjoy your shopping." Gru said seeing Karu hug the male purple minion makimg him giggle.

"Aw Daddy and Mommy have to go do some things but we'll see you later." Chomper said seeing KRu get excited seeing Kyle her grandfather's dog of sorts and chasing after him mamimg Gru chuckle because it was cute seeing Chomper had left.

He knew things would go well later sijce both Chomper and Pricat were raising a brave ut sweet pup hearing Karu giggle cuddlimg Kyle like her favourite purple teddy bear or like cuddlimg her dad and her uncle Kevin who looked like her parents which sometimes helped, when she was upset.

Gru wax unaware that little Karu had activated the dumb waiter to the lab while his back was turned getting in as it took her to Tne lab but she was happy seeing the other minions because she was used to tnem, running around making Nefario stunned she was down here but the infant minion pups were curious, especially Lei, Dave and Kevin's adopted purple minion pup.

"How in blazes did she even get down here, as things in here get crazy?" Nevario said making Kevin sigh.

"Ssh I got this, plus Karu didn't mean it plus she doesn't even know what a lab is and she's with the pups so she's not in danger okay?" he to,d him.

"Thank "Fine, but Gru is probably freaking out because Karu isn't there." Nefario told the male purple minion but saw Karu in the playpen with Lei and the other minion pups activating the protection shield which they didn't notice.

"Thank goodness she's okay, because I don't want to deal with both Chomper and Pricat freaking out, but nobody let them know okay?" Gru said.

"Dad it's fine, plus Karu didn't know what was down here, she was probably chasing Kyle or something p,us these things happen." Kevin said making Gru understand seeing Karu tired because she had been playing with the minion pups which Gru found sweet taking her upstairs.

"Bye-Bye." Karu said sleepily in Gru's arms as they left the lab but going upstairs seeing Lucy making lunch for them chuckling softly at what Karu had done, when her husbands's back was turned for a few seconds.

"I wasn't watching okay, but things are under control so maybe she'll sleep until her parents come get her." Gru said making her understand but saw Lei like Karu figured how to use Tne dumbwaiter wanting to play with Karu, as Gru scooped her up gently.

* * *

Later that early evening the little family were having takeout because both Chomper and Pricat were tired to cook plus had just set up Karu'snewroom complete with her toddler bed but made it warm and inviting so that Karu would want to sleep in it plus put her favourite stuffed animal in the bed, so Karu would want to sleep in there but we're bracing themselves for tonight.

"Aw somebody had fun at Grandpa's house and made new friends right?" Pricat said feeding her some chicken which she was loving but giggling.

"Daddy funny!" Karu said as Chomper was eating messily as usual making Pricat understand but hoped she wouldn't copy since they were trying to teach her manners.

"I know daddy is being a silly goose, but he should know better to do that at the table especially with you around." Pricat said as Chomper gave her a look.

"C'mon Karu is smart, like what she did at Gru's house plus she gave Gru a good scare so there's no way she's gonna copy what I'm doing." Chomper said as Karu threw broccoli making Chomper chuckle hysterically.


	8. Hanging Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope people are enjoying.**

**Karu is having trouble adjusting to her new room but both Chomper and Pricat will help her out but it's cute because Chomper and Pricat are very good parents**

* * *

Later that night Karu was awake despite the fact her parents had set up an amazing room for her but she wanted her parents clutching her beloved purple bear and getting out of bed opening the door softly going down the hall to where her parents's room was opening it and getting into bed beside them, as Chomper awoke feeling Karu beside him which was cute letting her stay hoping Pricat didn't find out, because she would put Karu back in bed.

Later that morning Pricat was surprised that Karu was in bed beside them seeing Chomper blush at his wife hugging her making her smile at her human daughter because she guessed Karu was having trouble with her new room and bed, but it was time to get up.

"C'mon sweetie let's go get breakfast, because we're gonna have fun today sweetie plus things will work out with your new room." Pricat told her getting up but Karu was going downstairs on her butt making both Chomper and Pricat giggle because it was cute.

Pricat was making oatmeal but was feeding Karu but she was loving it making Chomper smile because it was cute and Karu was growing up plus he was going to the Gru house making Karu excited because she wanted to play with Lei, making Pricat happy their little one had a friend knowing minions aged slower than humans making Chomper understand because it was cute.

"Let's get you dressed for the day, then you can go play with Lei." Chomper told her putting her in her favourite overalls and lilac shirt but he was putting pull ups on under her overalls because he and Pricat were toilet training her, but she wasn't fond of using the potty.

"There you go honey, as Mommy can help with your hair." Chomper told her but Pricat was using her psychic powers to braid Karu's hair but she loved it clapping her hands going with Chomper but she sensed her sister Pandora's aura, seeing the guardian minion there hugging her.

"I see that Karu is growing up very well, under your and Chomper's care because she is very sweet." Pandora told her.

Pricat nodded as they were having coffee but hoped that Chomper was okay with Karu at the Gru house but Pandora understood.

* * *

"So Karu is having trouble adjusting to her new room and bed, which is normal for kids her age but Pricat was stunned you didn't put her back right?" Kevin said to Chomper seeing him nod while both Karu and Lei were playing.

"Yes she was wondering why, but Karu is just a little kid which Pricat should understand." Kevin told him.

"Yes but we should help her out, because this is normal for kids her age but you guys are awesome and can take care of any monster that happens to be in her closet." Kevin told him making Chomper understand but liked that.

"Maybe I should talk to Pricat about this, because she might help out. Chomper told him.

They were playing poker as both Karu and Lei were running around which Chomper found cute.

Kevin saw that Lei was having accidents going in things like vases making Karu giggle as Kevin sighed knowing Lei needed to be toilet trained since she still wore diapers plus she had accidents at home making Chomper understand because Karu wore pull ups.

"Yes maybe it is time that Dave and I toilet train Lei, so she doesn't have accidents like this." Kevin told him.

.


	9. Helping Her Sleep Through The Night

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope people enjoy.**

**Karu manages to sleep through the night in her new room thanks to something Chomper told her **

**I hope you guys enjoy, because it's cute.**

* * *

That early evening Chomper was in Karu's room with her on his lap while Pricat was telling a story relaxing Tne Young toddler into sleep but she was worried because she knew her parents were going to bed, and she wanted them to stay with her making Chomper sigh remembering what Kevin had told him earlier.

"It's okay as I've got this." he told Pricat.

"Okay Chomper since you are bonding with her, like what you were doing earlier at Gru's house." Pricat told him.

She was leaving the room but Chomper was helping her out.

"I know change is scary, but Mommy and I will always protect you, from anything so it's okay because we will always be there for you." he told her kissing her seeing her out like a light joining Pricat in their room but the female purple minion wondered what he'd told Karu.

"That we would always protect her no matter what, and it made her feel better." Chomper told her seeing her kiss him.

He giggled at this softly as not to wake Karu up, because she needed her sleep but she was proud of him for getting Karu to bed.

They were falling asleep but hoped that Karu was okay.

* * *

Pricat was relieved the next morning seeing that Karu had slept the whole night guessing that what Chomper had to,d her had worked because she was asleep still but kissed her husband making Chomper chuckle, because he loved that hearing giggles seeing Karu there in her pyjamas.

"Aw morning sweetie, I see you had good dreams." Pricat told her.

"Yep!" she said to her jumping on the bed making Chomper and Pricat chuckle because it was cute so we're happy that she had slept the whole night in her room which made them very happy.

Tney were then having breakfast plus Pricat had something on her mind, because Lucy had asked if they were going to let Karu go to school which made her and Chomper worry because Karu never hung out with kids her age, so we're unsure.

Karu could sense they were worried about something, stunning them but it was because they were so close so would ask Lucy on what they should do.

"We're fine sweetie, nothing to worry about." Pricat told her.


	10. Enrol lining Karu In Daycare

"Aw, I think Karu can handle day care if she is sleeping like a big girl now." Lucy said.

"It's because Tne tnree of us are so close, Karu might freak." Pricat said.

Both purple minions were at the Gru house seeing both Karu and Lei playing which was cute plus both toddlers playing with frogs in Tne backyard.

"Maybe you should try, as Karu is very smart just like you guys." Lucy told them.

"Maybe, but it's okay." Chomper said with his mouth full making Pricat sigh.

Lucy giggled at tnat but it was cute but realised it was nap time making Lei sigh because she wanted to keep playing but Karu was ready for an nap as Pricat picked her up gently and was putting her down for an nap seeing Kevin soothing Lei down for an nap.

"Aww, she's a good sleeper." Lucy said looking at Karu.

"Yes, she is but she got worn out playing with Lei." Pricat replied.

Lucy nodded as they were having a snack but she saw Chomper with frosting on his cheek knowing he was smacking again because Purpke minions liked food especially bananas among other things.

Lucy saw the male purple minion was chubby a little but it was okay.

"Kev and I found cake and brownies!" he said giggling.

"Oh boy, he's hyper." Lucy muttered seeing him run around.

"It's just instincts, but he's gonna get sleepy pretty soon, since he drank some warm milk." Lucy said seeing it happen but he was out like a light.

* * *

That night after putting Karu to bed both Chomper and Pricat were enrolling Karu in daycare hoping this was a good idea because they wanted to do what was best for their little pup but would get Gru to drop her off and pick her up so peopke wouldn't freak because they had to deal with jerks a lot, who thought that they weren't good parents.

"Relax Pri, you're shaky meaning you're anxious." Chomper said.

"When it comes to Karu and Getying her to be social, it makes me nervous." Pricat said.

"I have an idea, Tnat can solve our problem." Chomper said looking at her charm.

"No, I know what kind of idea it is." Pricat replied.

"C'mon then she'll be our pup for real." Chomper replied.

"Even if it happens in fairytales, I don't think me using my magic and turning Karu into a Purpke minion pup would work." Pricat to,d him.

"Just think about it, okay?" Chomper said yawning.


	11. A Rough First Day

The night before Karu was to start daycare and she and Chomper were being goofballs and playing tag which the toddler was loving even if Pricat didn't want their little pup to be tired tomorrow but knew they were having fun which was cute, seeing it was nearly bedtime making Karu yawn but Chomper understood.

They were in their little pup's room telling stories which Karu was loving because she loved Storytime but getting sleepy cuddling her stuffed dragon which Pricat had given her a long time ago.

She and Chomper were tucking her in, but kissed her goodnight leaving her room but Chomper knew his sister was worried about Karu's first day of daycare tomorrow making him understand hugging her.

"You know otner kids can be mean, and they might be mean to our little pup which would not be good." Pricat told him.

"Maybe, but she's special and it doesn't matter what others think." Chomper told her making her smile but hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Karu was excited Tne next morning, putting on a Purpke dress with black sleeves which she loved because Pricat had taught the toddler to dress herself making the toddler smile playing with toys since her parents weren't up yet which was okay, since she liked playing by herself a lot except when she was at Tne Gru house.

She was having fun as Pricat entered her human pup's room seeing her hug her happy she was dressed but excited about daycare which made her happy.

"Mama Ojay?" Karu asked while Pricat was doing her hair before they had breakfast.

"Yes, just excited since it is your first day of day care, you know?" Pricat told her making Karu happy when she was done.

"Thanks, mama!" Karu said making the female purple minion smile as they were having breakfast plus she was taking Karu to daycare hoping that nobody would bat an eye about it or that the other kids wouldn't treat Karu different.

She smirked seeing Karu hug her before she left seeing her go inside but the teacher smirked seeing who or what Karu's mother was guessing Karu was adopted which made sense so was understanding seeing Tne girl run around and being odd making some of Tne other kids giggle.

"Tbat's funny!" one of Tne boys said as Karu was curious but she was just pkaying like she did at home with Chomper making Tne other girls annoyed who were wearing princess dresses.

Later, Karu was drawing her Mom and Chomper but some of Tne otner kids were curious but frightened by her parents which made Karu confised.

"They're the best ever, so what if they look different?" Karu said a little upset making the teacher sigh.

She saw Gru pick Karu up at home time as Pricat guessed some parents had been put off by her but he saw Karu sad guessing she didn't have a good day knowing that Pricat had been quiet all day and Chomper was trying to help.

"Hey, when we get to my house, you can have a snack and play plus Mommy was worried about you." Gru said to her.

"I made them a picture, whi,e at day school." Karu said softly making him understand

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story but felt like updating after reading.

Karu is starting daycare which Chomper and Pricat are happy but a little nervous about because Karu might get treated weird by otner kids


	12. Teaching Her Minonese

"You okay, Karu?" Lei asked the girl as they were playing in the backyard as it was the afternoon after the girl's first day of daycare and the female purple minion youngster sensed something was wrong with her favourite cousin

"Just otner kids, at daycare being mean." Karu said to her hearing her talk in Minionese making the girl curious hearing Lei giggle at her explaining making Karu's eyes widen.

"Yeah, I can teach you, if you want." Lei told her making Karu nod as Lei was teaching her making Gru chuckle while he, Chomper and Pricat were having coffee

"I think she's teaching your pup Minionese which is sweet, since she adores you guys." Gru said seeing Pricat smile because she'd seen the drawing Karu had made for tnem at daycare.

* * *

Karu giggled as she and her parents were staying at the zGru house for dinner plus it was Pizza Night which was a favourite night in the Gru house so Karu was enjoying the mischief that was going on, because it was funny making Lucy smile seeing them in dress up clothes since Gru had just ordered the pizzas

"Daycare doesn't sound so fun, if kids are mean to you because your parents are cool like my daddy." Lei told Karu seeing the girl nod.

"Well you made things better, by teaching me minion talk but things are fun here like with my parents." Karu told her making the female purple minion youngster underdtand seeing Edith being mischievous.

"Pizza's here, guts!" Lucy said to Gru as he was paying the delivery guy hoping the minions didn't hear yet but felt the house rumble

"Yes, pizza!" Jerry said as Lucy giggled at the minions antics and saw Karu eating happily which made Chomper and Pricat happy knowing like all kids, she liked pizza.

Later that night back home, Karu was in her light purple pyjamas but sitting on Pricat's purple furred lap while she was telling the girl a story

"I liked the drawing you made at daycare, but you had a rough day I see?" Pricat said as Karu nodded explaining making the female purple minion understand explaining about that she should be proud of her family.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne story but hope people enjoy, but Lei is teaching Karu Minionese which the girl finds cool despite having a rough day at daycare but Chomper and Pricat teach their little human pup to be proud of her family.

I also have ideas for something involving Secret Life of Pets since Tomadahawk and I have been talking about it a bit.


	13. Dosed Up

"Watch out, Tne water is full of sharks!" Lei said as Karu giggled at her favourite minion cousin because it was a hot summer day plus they were in Gru's backyard pkaying with the sprinkler and the paddling pool

"Yeah, but maybe Tney're friendly!" Karu said to Tne female purple minion pup as they were having fun making Gru chuckle since it was after daycare so Karu was hanging out here which was a good thing.

He knew that Chomper and Pricat were helping their little human pup with social skills but she was still a bit shy.

He then saw Pricat there guessing it was time for Karu to go home making Lei understand but was hugging her.

"C'mon sweetie, we gotta go get groceries." Pricat said seeing Karu follow her but she felt funny sneezing but giggled

After getting home from Tne store, Karu felt sleepy so was taking an nap making both Chomper and Pricat smile guessing she didn't have an nap until now so we're fixing dinner and after her nap, Karu was hungry which was good because dinner was ready.

"Mmm this is good!" Karu said getting messy eating pasta making Chomper and Pricat giggle at Tneir pup's antics but was giving her a bath before bed.

Before bedtime, Karu was playing circus with her stuffed animals which was fun.

* * *

Karu woke up the next morning not feeling good but wanted to go play with Lei but Chomper was surprised she was sluggish in energy when she was normally ready to play, guessing she was either coming down with something or had something already feeling her head.

"Oh boy, somebody ain't so hot." he said hearing her sneeze a lot but coughing making him worry getting Pricat.

She understood his worry but was hoping it was just a cold but was underdtanding putting Karu in bed but she was not herself making Chomper and Pricat understand call Lucy and she was telling them to keep an eye on her.

"Remember last week, when Lei had the cold?" Chomper said making Pricat nod.

"I think our sweet little pup caught her germs, but she'll be okay but we should let her rest." she told him.

The next day, Karu was still dosed up with the cold as Chomper was calling Lucy seeing Karu on the couch watching her shows sneezing and coughing which made him and Pricat worry giving their little pup juice since it would help her a bit.

Lucy was taking Karu to the doctor for Chomper and Pricat but both purple minions were worried while at Gru's house but Lei wondered where Karu was.

"She's sick, but Lucy had to take her to the doctor." Pricat told her making Gru understand but the female purple minion pup was understanding but she was going to play

Lucy was back with Karu saying that she had a bad cold makimg both Chomper and Pricat understand knowing how to help their little pup get better making Gru smile since they were both good parents

* * *

A/N

More of the story, but hope people are liking.

It's now Summer meaning Karu can have fun with her parents but she gets a cold which worries Chomper and Pricat.


	14. Playing At The Lab

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope you like.**

**Two years have passed, and Karu is getting ready to go to pre-school but anxious.**

**Pkus while Pkaying in the lab, Karu and Lei accidentally turn tnemselves bigger, thanks to an invention in the lab **

* * *

Two years had passed, meaning Karu was now three meaning she woukd be starting pre-school which made Chomper and Pricat anxious Pkus Karu was a bit worried about school, remembering her first day of day care.

She was very smart, and creative for her age which was no surprise, with Chomper and Pricat being her parents but had shoulder length magenta hair

"Sweetie, where are you?" Pricat asked.

Karu loved hiding, and then jumping out since Lei did it, at Gru's house but Chomper foubd IT hilarious.

"Hm, I wonder where Karu went, did she turn invisible?" Pricat said trying not to giggle, hearing giggling.

"Here I am, Mommy!" Karu said making Pricat chuckle, cuddling her.

"We need to go to the mall, to get your school stuff." Chomper said as they were leaving after being ready, making Karu excited but anxious.

At the mall, she had picked out a plush Purpke monster backpack because it was cuddly and cute making Chomper and Pricat smile, guessing why.

She was having fun pointing out things, but more excited hearing they were going to Gru's house

* * *

"Wow, you have to go to school too?" Karu asked Lei.

"Yep, but it's gonna be weird since I don't know many minion pups." the female Purpke minion pup said.

They were at Gru's house after Chomper and Pricat had taken Karu to Tne mall, so she was happy being here.

"Too bad we're not in the same class, that way we could help each other." Lei said.

"I guess, but we shoukd just have fun." Karu said.

Gru and Lucy could hear them, knowing they were starting school in a few days so guessed both tjree year olds were nervous.

"Hey, I got an idea, let's go play in the lab!" Lei said.

Both Karu and Lei knew how to work Tne dumbwaiter to Tne lab, so got in giggling as it went down to the lab, excited Getying out at Tne lab.

Nefario was working on an age machine, and Kevin was helping making Lei curious, to see what would happen.

"C'mon, we can help!" Karu said when Kevin and Nevario left.

Botj youngsters were pushing buttons and turning dials, unaware a beam had just shot out at them.

"Hehe, I feel funny!" Lei said as Karu agreed.

Nefario was surprised seeing both Karu and Lei there but adults, guessing they'd been Pkaying in the lab.

"We tried to fix that thing, for daddy." Lei said.

"I can see that, but you two kinda grew up." Kevin said.

"Cool, now we don't have to go to school." Karu said.

"We need to get you guys back to normal, before your parents get back." Nefario told her.

Karu was frowning, because she wanted to stay like this unaware Lei had ran off but was in Gru's car making Nefario worry.

"Don't even think about it, honey." Kevin told her.

He knew how to fix them back to their normal age, giving them the antidote seeingbthem sleepy which was good.

"Good, as Chomper and Pricat are coming back." Kevin said

Chomper and Pricat wondered what Karu had been doing, that made her tired as Kevin explained.

"Wow, it's intresting but we are glad that you fixed them." Pricat said.


	15. Some Big News To Tell

Chomper noticed that Pricat was moody, had weird food cravings plus gaining weight and being sick every morning like right now, seeing Karu enter on purple pyjamas clutching her favourite stuffed animal in her arms, wondering what was going on.

"Mommy just went, to use the bathroom, alright?" Chomper told her, sighing.

He guessed what was going on with zPricat, but would get Nefario to check her out, when they got to Gru's house since it was Saturday meaning Karu happy, meaning she and Lei could play all day, going to get ready like a big kid.

"Was Karu in here, Chomper, as I thought I heard her?" Pricat told him.

"Yes she was, but went to get dressed, sonce we're going to Gru's house." Chomper said.

Pricat grinned, knowing their little pup was being a big one, hoping if another pup did join their family and was minion, Karu woukdn't be jealous or ask questions.

"Relax, we knew sooner or later, she might ask questions." Chomper told her.

They saw Karu dressed, which impressed them, as they were having breakfast at Gru's house, so leaving their house right now, hearing Karu excited while in her car seat, making Chomper and Pricat chuckle while listening to the radio.

Gru and Lucy chuckled seeing Karu hug their legs, as she ran inside, seeing Chomper and Pricat there.

"You think, that Nefario can check Pri out?" Chomper said, seeing Gru nod guessing why.

Karu was in the kitchen with Lei, having breakfast, planning what they were gonna do today but liked being in the lab, Pkus overhearing her grandpa talking to her folks made Karu super curious.

* * *

"To the dumbwaiter, super Pup!" Karu said, as Lei giggled since they had been playing dress up, so dressed like super hero kids and that meant they coukd go to the lab, pressing the button, seeing the dumbwaiter come up from the lab, getting in after the doors opened.

"All aboard, to the best pkay pkane ever!" Lei said, as the dumbwaiter arrived at the lab, making Karu and Lei grin getting out, wondering what was happening today.

Karu needed to find out what was going on, with her mom because she'd heard her dad ask her grandpa if Nefario could give her a check up, which made the three and a half year old think, that her mom was sick finding where Nefario was,seeing him with her mom making her curious.

"What're you going to tell Karu, Pri?" Chomper asked.

"Later, but let's hope she can handle it, you know?" Pricat replied., Pkus it was nearly lunch time and after that, it was nap time giving

Lei wondered what had Karu worried, listening to her explain what she just heard.

"Maybe it's a good surprise, not a bad one, you know?" the female purple minion pup said.

They were having fun and pkaying, making Chomper and Pricat giggle knowing like the girls, Karu and Lei foubd the lab awesome, but it was nearly lunchtime and after that, it was nap time, but Pricat was deciding to wait until later to tell Karu about her new brother or sister, hoping that Karu woukdn't be jealous.

Later back home, Karu was surprised, that her mom was having a baby making Pricat relieved.

"Where is it, mommy?" Karu adked her, making Pricat grin.

"In my belly sweetie, as I ate a magic seed which is turning into a baby." Pricat smile.

"Awesome, as it's gonna be fun." Karu said making Chomper chuckle.


	16. Getting A Little Sister

"Is my baby brother, or sister coming yet?" Karu asked.

"Maybe sweetie, we have to wait and see, plus when it comes, mommy and I have to spend more time with it, but we love you both." Chomper replied to her.

It had been nine and a half months since Chomper and Pricat had foubd out, that another pup was joining their family, so when reading to Karu before her nap, Pricat's water had brome meaning the pup was coming now, so they'd rushed to the Gru house as fast as they could.

"I know, as grandma Lucy told me, a few days ago." Karu told him.

"Hey Karu, let's go play, while the adults do stuff." Lei said as they ran along.

"It's better since Karu was starting to get antsy, waiting." Chomper told Gru.

He knew the pup was going to be a purple minion like Chomper and Pricat, hoping Karu would not ask questions about why she and her new brother or sister looked different making Chomper sigh, knowing Pricat would explain to Karu later if she asked.

"Good idea, as she will ask, you know?" Gru said to him.

Hours later, the sound of an infant crying made them curious, entering the lab seeing Pricat holding a pink blanketed bundle in her arms makimg Chomper grin at this, knowing that Karu would be happy.

"Yep, and she was waiting for her new brother or sister, to come." Chomper told her.

"That's good, but it's alright if our human pup asks questions about herself you know?" Pricat told him.

* * *

Karu and Lei were playing in the living room, wondering if Karu's new brother or sister was here yet seeing Chomper and Kevin enter grinning, explaining the new pup was here, making Karu excited but Gru grinned, as he had a brother named Dru so hoped that Karu and her little sister would be friends, like Chomper and Pricat as pups.

Chomper was bringing Karu down to the lab, so she could meet her new sister seeing her go to her mom but grinned seeing her little sister looked like her parents making her smile.

"Her name is Belle, sweetie, and hope you'll be close growing up, like your daddy and me, as pups." Pricat told Karu.

"She likes me, mommy!" Karu said, making Chomper chuckle at that hoping she wasn't jealous of Belle.

"We love them, minion or human, no matter what!" Chomper said, glaring at Mark.

Lei grinned at her uncle hoping he would kick Mark's butt, like how her dad had sat on him which her otner dad that was Dave had told her.


	17. Taking An Nap

"Why is Belle crying, all night, did something frighten her?" Karu asked.

"No sweetie, she was hungry, or needed comfort, as babies don't talk yet, so Belle was telling mommy what she wanted by crying, but she'll learn to talk and this won't happen." Chomper told her.

"Ohhh, she has so much stuff to learn, before she even goes to school." Karu said.

It was later the next day, and after school and taking an nap, Karu was hanging out with Chomper but he was relieved, that Karu was being good about Belle keeping them up, and had expkained why her sister did it.

Karu hoped her mom was alright, as she must be pretty tired, since Belle had gotten here but she knew that her parents had been taking naps, to recharge their energy like she had to and right now, she and Lei were playing with blocks but also toy cars making one awesome play adventure since Chomper and Pricat had dropped Karu off at Gru's house since she needed some pkay time, because they'd been busy with Belle.

"We need a Godzilla, to attack the city, so the super minion girls can save the day, but you alright?" Lei said.

"I'm alright, but what's a Godzilla?" Karu asked her confused, making Lei curious.

"It's a giant Japanese monster, that likes breaking big cities, like Tokyo, as my dad told me a story about him, at bedtime." Leis aid to her hearing Karu yawn, guessing she was tired from Belle keeping her and her folks were tired.

"You need an nap, like your mom and dad as you're grumpy." Lei told her.

"I'm alright, but maybe you're right." Karu said to her, lying on the couch, making Lei get it, as she could wait until Karu woke up to play the rest of their game, making Gru get it.

* * *

"You feeling better, after a nap?" Lei asked Karu, while having milk and cookies.

"I guess so, but let's finish our game now." Lei said as Karu nodded playing but having fun as Chomper and Pricat returned with Belle seeing Karu hug them because she had missed them, making Pricat giggle at this.

"Yeah, we and your little sister had to take an nap." Chomper told her.

"Yeah, Grandpa explained that, earlier." Karu told him, as he was drinking tea.

Gru and Lucy we're seeing Belle curious, after Pricat had put her down on the floor of the living room, seeing the purple minion infant crawling around, making Karu and Lei nervous in case she wrecked toys, exchanging a look but Gru saw Belle playing with baby toys relieving both Karu and Lei.

"Belle is just being curious, girls but she likes baby toys." Gru said to them.

He noticed that Belle needed her diaper changed, grabbing the diaper bag and was changing it, making them curious, but we're having snacks, as they wanted to play seeing that it was Pizza Night, seeing Belle drinking juice, which was cute and Lei was relieved she didn't have any brothers or sisters.

"I guess, that Belle probably might take another nap, so we should go to the lab, to play." Lei told Karu.

They were getting in the dumbwaiter, unaware that Belle had followed them but was curious, as they were playing there, making the adults chuckle because they were being cute, seeing Pricat scoop Belle up before she touched anything, or anything happened to her.

"This place is not a playground, sweetie." she told her.

Karu and Lei were playing but being careful since they knew how their parents freaked out, about them being safe plus the lab wad like the best toy shop, to the minion pups and the girls seeing them happy, so was leaving them be.


End file.
